Children of the Moon
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: Before Queen Serenity was Queen, a discovery was made that would eventually bring about the creation of the Sailor Senshi as we know them today... R+R and I'll come read ur stuff, too!
1. Visions of the Future

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say to much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter One - Visions of the Future

Once upon a time there was a beautiful place called the Moon Kingdom. The Kingdom was inhabited by a group of people called Lunarians, and was ruled by a great dynasty of monarchs. In fact, the family's line could be traced back so far that no one even knew of a time when they had not ruled the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Our story starts during the reign of King Khonsu and Queen Phoebe, his noble wife. Phoebe was a slender woman with sparkling blue eyes and strawberry pink hair, which she wore in two tight buns on top of her head, as was the fashion at the time.   
  
Khonsu and Phoebe had two daughters. The eldest of the two was called Serenity, and her younger sister was named Angelica. Both the girls had their mother's beautiful large eyes and slight figure, but they had inherited their shimmering silver hair off their father, Khonsu.   
  
Serenity liked to copy her mother, and wear her hair in "moonballs" as the style was appropriately nicknamed. Angelica, however, had been graced with spiralling ringlets which tumbled from her head and danced in the breeze.   
  
One day, as he watched his daughters play in the palace gardens, Khonsu said to Phoebe,   
  
"We are so lucky to have such beautiful daughters. Serenity is strong and wise. She will be a good Queen when the time comes, and Angelica is such an innocent child. She is so happy and generous, nobody could possibly be sad around her."   
  
"I know, but I fear greatly for them," replied Phoebe, "Lately I have been having many premonitions of the future. Dark forces will destroy the Moon Kingdom in a war that will last over a thousand years, spanning many generations, until finally our family will be restored to the throne."   
  
"How can this be?" asked the King, "We live in such a peaceful galaxy."   
  
"I do not know either, but in my dreams I see a dark, fiery temptress with a great strength on her side. Perhaps she will be the one to bring about our downfall." 


	2. The Discovery

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say to much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Two - The Discovery

Years passed, and life in the Moon Kingdom was fairly uneventful. On the morning of Angelica's 13th birthday, Serenity took her out for a ride in the forest so that everyone at the palace could organise her birthday party without Angelica getting in the way.   
  
"I wonder what kind of party I'm having," said Angelica to Serenity as they rode along, the sun falling onto the path in patches where there was a break in the trees.   
  
"Who said anything about a party?" asked her sister innocently.   
  
"Oh come on Sery, they do this every year!"   
  
"Alright then, of course they are, but my guess is as good as yours as to what kind. I imagine it will be pretty spectacular, though, now that you're growing up." Serenity thought back to three years ago, when she herself had been 13. She'd never been to a grown up party before, and it had seemed so magical to her...   
  
THUMP! A loud noise disturbed Serenity from her daydream. Startled, she look round and sawthat Angelica had dismounted her horse and was thrusting the reins into Serenity's hands.   
  
"Here, hold Nokamis for a second, would you?"   
  
"What are you doing, Angelica?"   
  
"I want to see what that thing glinting in the water is." Serenity saw that something was gleaming in the light, underneath a waterfall.   
  
"It's probably just a piece of glass or shell, Angelica, don't go down there, if your hair gets wet it will take me hours to fix." It was too late, Angelica was determined to see where the glow was coming from. Soon she reappeared through the waterfall with something in her hands.   
  
"Look! It's a crystal, and it all sparkly and silver!"   
  
"Wow, Angelica that's beautiful, be careful with it though, I'm sure it's very precious. What are you going to do with it?"   
  
"I don't know yet, I think maybe we should take it back to the palace and show Mum and Dad."   
  
So Angelica climbed back onto her horse, Nokamis, and together they rode back towards their home. 


	3. Lunarium

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say to much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Three - Lunarium

When they arrived back at the palace they saw their mother. "What HAVE you been doing?!" exclaimed Queen Phoebe, "You are supposed to be at a party in a few hours! How did you get so wet, Angelica? I thought Serenity was keeping an eye on you!"  
"I can explain everything," said Angelica calmly, "It's not Serenity's fault, she told me not to, but I didn't listen. You see, I saw something glinting underneath a waterfall, so I walked in to see what it was."  
  
"I hope it was worth it."  
  
"Oh, it was! Look!" Angelica showed her mother the crystal. Queen Phoebe gasped.  
"Khonsu, come here quick!" she called into the Palace. Khonsu ran out crying,  
"What? What? What's the matter?"  
  
"Look, Dad!" said Angelica holding the crystal in front of him, "I found it in the forest, under a waterfall."  
  
"That's, erm, very pretty, darling, but we don't what it is or know who it belongs to. Maybe we should take it to the royal geologist, Jocasta. She may be able to tell us something about this."  
  
Jocasta was a wise and mysterious woman. She had long purple hair and dressed in midnight blue velvet robes. Her tower in the palace was dark and cluttered and smelled strongly of insense. When presented with the crystal she too seemed mystified. She took a very old and dusty book from the highest shelf. Brushing the dust off it's leather cover, she lay it down on the table and opened it. For what seemed like an eternity, she poured over the pages, until finally a look of understanding spread across her face and she began to explain.  
  
"I think it may be a substance called Lunarium."  
  
"Lunarium?!" gasped Khonsu, "But that's - I mean - it can't be!"  
  
"What's Lunarium?" asked Angelica.  
  
"Well," began Jocasta, "It's a very old and rare substance that is often spoken of in myths and legends, yet it is believed to exist no longer. That is, if it ever existed in the first place. Some say it is just a tale. But I've always believed it existed, and I think this it. See how it is silver, yet sparkles a million different colours all at once? This is one of the properties of Lunarium. But to test it you'll need a diamond."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lunarium is said to be harder than diamond."  
  
"Well here!" said Phoebe, tugging a slide from her hair and handing it to Jocasta. "What are we waiting for? The jewel on this clip is diamond. See if you can scratch it!" And sure enough, when scraped across the diamond, Angelica's crystal cut a deep ridge into the surface of Phoebe's diamond hair slide. Everyone gasped. 


	4. There is a Plan for Everyone You Can't C...

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say too much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Four - There is a Plan for Everyone... You Can't Change Destiny...

"Does this mean that I can't keep it?" asked Angelica, looking upset, but no reply came. Her parents were speechless. Again, they looked to Jocasta for guidance.   
  
"No," Jocasta said firmly, "This is your crystal, Angelica. You found it, so you must keep it."   
  
"Are you sure?!" Angelica sounded pleasantly suprised by this desicion.   
  
"Let me tell you something, Angelica," came the reply, "It was no coincidence that you found this lunarium. everything happens for a reason."   
  
"How can there be a reason for me finding it today?" asked the small, confused voice, yet there was also a sense of wonderment in Angelica's tone.   
  
"There is a plan for everyone, Angelica. The lunarium is part of the plan for you, Angelica."   
  
"But what about choices and decisions and stuff? Everyone having the freedom to make up their own mind - to be free to choose between two things? Who makes these 'plans' anyway?"   
  
"Angelica, honey, of course everyone has a choice! But if if something is meant to be, it will happen, regardless of the desicions that the person makes. It's Destiny. You can't change Destiny. As for who controls Destiny, I can't tell you that. You must decide that for yourself. Many would say what happened today was a case of Devine Intervention, though."   
  
"Hmmm..." thoght Angelica to herself. Jocasta was a mystery. Everything she said seemed encrypted, as if containing a hidden message. "Still," she thought, "At least I get to keep the lunarium." 

* * * * *

Unaware of the day's events, the rest of the palace went about their duties, chatting excitedly about the evening's celebrations.   
  
Angelica's party was a huge success. The palace ballroom was decorated with coloured organza drapes and streamers. The soft chandelier light was reflected throughout the room by glittering mirror balls, casting thousands of silver dots over the walls, floor and ceiling. The guests were served a mouth-watering array of food and confectionary, along with champagne and cocktails to drink.   
  
Angelica was delighted, especially as she had a very sweet tooth, and spent as much time sampling the colourful sweets and sugared almonds as she did dancing! However, her favourite part of the night by far was when the lights dimmed, and she was presented with a rich, 5-tier chocolate birthday cake decorated with small sugar roses and icing.   
  
Serenity gazed at the merriment and excitement taking place around her, but she couldn't help feeling just slightly sad. It was three years since she'd turned 13. And every year she'd told herself that this would be the year she would have her first kiss. But now she was 16, and still waiting. _16!_ she thought to herself. She felt so lonely. As she watched quietly she overheard snatches of conversation:   
  
_...Prince Chronos...it's a girl...Setsuna, they called it...such a mysterious place..._   
  
Serenity knew what the gossip was about. The princess of Pluto, Prince's Chronos's wife, had given birth to her first child. She'd named her new daughter Setsuna. Persephone was only 19. Serenity wondered what her life would be like in 3 years time. Would she be married? With a child? She knew this was what was expected of her. After all, she would be Queen someday, and every ruler needs an heir, don't they?   
  
Out the corner of her eye, Serenity noticed something, lifting her abrubtly out of her thoughts, and focusing her attention on what was happening around her. She looked closely. It was a late guest. Serenity did not recognise him, but she knew from the crowd that had quickly gathered around him that he must be important. He had golden-blond hair and green eyes, and there was just something about him, Serenity could not quite say what it was, an inexplicable attraction, drawing her to him.   
  
The Princess started to feel a presence a presence behind her. Turning, she heard a voice.   
  
"So beautiful..." It was Jocasta. "Why don't you go and speak to him?"   
  
"Who is he?"   
  
"You mean you don't know?! He is Prince Sol, heir to the Sun Kingdom. 


	5. Kissing Under the Sun

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say too much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Five - Kissing Under the Sun

"Look, he's coming over, Serenity."   
  
Serenity's heart started to beat, and she began to panic. What did you say to someone who would someday rule the Sun, the largest and most central kingdom in the whole Solar System?!   
  
"Serenity, don't forget that you too will be a great ruler someday."   
  
How did Jocasta do that? It was like she read her mind or something, Serenity thought.   
  
"Princess Serenity?" It was Sol.   
  
"Yes, that's right, your Majesty."   
  
"Your Majesty?!" laughed Sol, "I'm only 18, but that makes me sound about 50!"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."   
  
_You're such an idiot!_ Serenity told herself! Why?! Why had she said it?!   
  
"Just call me Sol. It's much less of a mouthful!"   
  
"OK, Sol."   
  
"Um, Serenity, I actually have a gift for Angelica, from my parents. Do you mind taking me over to her? Only I'm not very good at these things." "Sure!" 

* * * * *

Angelica opened Sol's gift, which was wrapped in gold ribbon and silk, to reveal a beautiful star-shaped locket, with a crescent moon in the centre which rotated as the locket played it's melody.   
  
"Wow! It's amazing, thankyou so much, Sol - be sure to tell your parents thankyou!"   
  
"I will do, don't worry."   
  
As the band started a new song, Angelica grabbed Sol by the arm, and whisked him into the centre of the room, saying "Let's dance!"   
  
Angelica, who was an experienced dancer, lead the slightly overwelmed Sol in a fast waltz around the dance floor. To onlookers, the sight of the petite princess, only just on the verge of womanhood, dancing with Prince Sol in such a free, confident manner was no longer suprising, for they had grown to expect this from her. However, what was suprising was the absense of Serenity from the dancing, since the eldest princess was so beautiful, clever and sophisticated, it was strange that there was not a great huddle of admirers hanging off her every word. 

* * * * *

The party went on well into the early hours, when thr guests were finally starting to tire, and the band announced that this would be the last dance, and so everyone must find a partner and get onto the floor to end the night. Serenity looked around to see who she could dance with. A tap on her shoulder made her jump.   
  
"Sol! You scared me!"   
  
"Sorry, Serenity, I just wanted to ask you to dance."   
  
"Don't you want to dance with Angelica or someone again?"   
  
"Are you saying that you don't want to dance with me?"   
  
"No! It's just that..."   
  
"I wanted to save the best dance for the best girl." Sol smiled, making Serenity blush.   
  
"Oh," she whispered softly, "Well I guess we should start dancing then."   
  
The music was slow and peaceful, and echoed around the palace, reflecting the mood of the guests. _I wish this would never end_, Serenity thought muzzily as Sol guided her around the floor. The combination of tiredness, champagne, and the warmth of Sol's body pressed against hers meant that whenever Serenity thought back to that night, she remembered it as if it were a dream, all hazy and unreal.   
  
The last strains of music faded into the sky, and as the guests began to leave, Serenity turned to Sol and asked, "Have you ever watched the dawn?"   
  
"No," answered Sol, "It's alway's light on the Sun. What's the dawn like, Serenity?"   
  
"I could tell you, but if you want, I'll show you instead."   
  
Serenity lead Sol out onto a balcony over-looking the palace gardens, and the first light of the morning began to appear on the horizon. Serenity shivered in her chiffon gown.   
  
"Cold?" asked Sol, "Here." He reached out to Serenity and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.   
  
Slowly, the Sun rose, spreading it's rays over the silvery-white Moon. Serenity turned to look at Sol.   
  
"What do you think?" she asked. Sol was lost for words. He wished he could say something, but here he was, in this beautiful place, with this woman who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that one day she would be Queen, and the whole galaxy would be, maybe already was, in such awe of her. He felt that if he said anything, the moment would shatter, and he would wake up. So he said nothing.   
  
Gazing into Sol's green eyes, with his tousled golden hair framing his face, Serenity began to understand what he was feeling. Sol leaned down, hesitating at first, but then leaning further, he kissed Serenity slowly on her lips.   
  
Serenity's heart leapt, and she closed her eyes, breathing in his, clean, warm, intoxicating scent, and relaxed into his strong arms.   
  
*****   
  
AN - So what did you think? Please, please review! Otherwise I'll think you don't like it, and I won't update, lol! *Sailor Earth* 


	6. Baby

Children of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Naoko does (and Kodansha and Toei etc.)! However, I did invent some new characters for this story.  
  
I started writing this story to explain a drawing I did one day. I won't say too much, though - I don't wanna ruin the story! Enjoy!

Chapter Six - Baby

Sol looked at his calender. 30th June. It had been almost three years since he had met his wife, Serenity. That night, at Angelica's party, he would never have guessed that they would one day be married. And now they had a daughter, too. That morning, Serenity had given birth to their first child, a beautiful baby girl whom they'd decided to name Serenity, after her mother.   
  
Serenity cradled the small child in her arms. Baby Serenity's eye's were blue, like all babies eyes are, and she already had quite a mop of silver-blonde curls crowning her small head. Luna, who was sleeping at the foot of Serenity's four-poster bed, purred contentedly. Around the same time she had met Sol, and Angelica had discovered that Lunarium crystal, two strange cats had turned up at the palace and refused to leave. One, a white tomcat had become rather attached to Angelica, and Angelica started to call him Artemis. Serenity had, infact pointed out that Artemis was a girl's name, but Angelica was adamnent that Artemis suited him. and so the name stuck. Serenity had taken the other cat, a dark-coloured feline, into her care, and named her Luna, due purely to the cresent moon shape on her forehead.   
  
Sol watched his wife absent-mindedly. Serenity had changed so much over time. She had grown from being a shy, quiet 16 year-old, and blossomed into a beautiful, mature and confident young woman. He smiled at how perfectly things seemed to be turning out for them. After a whirlwind romance, Sol had asked Khonsu and Phoebe for Serenity's hand in marriage, and they had agreed straight away. Of course, both Sol and Serenity knew that the main reason for Serenity's parents delight at the young couple's marriage was that one day, Sol would be King of the Sun Kingdom, and this would provide great security for their daughter, and the Moon Kingdom. An allegiance with the Sun people was something craved by every monarchy on every planet, and now the Moon Kingdom would have one of the strongest allegiances of all. Not that this bothered Serenity and Sol. So long as they were together, nothing else mattered.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
In another part of the Moon Palace, Angelica gazed lovingly at her Lunarium Crystal. It fascinated her, drew her in. Sometimes, when she held it, she thought she saw things, but she couldn't be sure quite what she saw. Were these premonitions, or memories of the past. Or was it just her imagination running away with her? She couldn't be sure of the answer, but she did know for sure that locked in this stunning gem was a power beyond anyone's imagination, and it was just waiting for the right person to set it free.   
  
Suddenly, another of these visions struck, yet this time the vision was much clearer than it had been before. Angelica saw a darkness appear around the sun, as the people of the Sun Kingdom began to panic. Then she saw a great army of warriors, almost-inhuman in appearance, and a violent battle in front of the Moon Palace. Finally, she saw a young woman in what could only be described as a fanciful sailor's outfit with a very short skirt. Angelica was sure that she knew this woman, but she just couldn't quite lay her finger on who it was. Angelica collaspsed to a crumpled heap on the floor. The next thing she remembered was her father gently lifting her onto her be, and her mother's voice asking for Jocasta to be summoned.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
"You saw it, too, didn't you?" Jocasta asked, once Phoebe and Khonsu had left the room.   
  
"Saw what? A vision? I've been getting visions ever since I found that thing, but they've never had this effect on me before."   
  
"That's because the Lunarium is slowly binding with you, Angelica. You are becoming one. Soon it will be so much a part of you that you will not be able to survive without it." Angelica gasped. "That's right, Princess, it calls to your soul and your soul calls back. But don't look so worried. I don't think it was so much a case of you finding that crystal, but more that the crystal found you. And that very fact, just goes to show that you will play an important part in your Kingdom's future. You must rest now, and regain your strength."   
  
"Please can I visit Serenity and the baby first, Jocasta?"   
  
"No, no, I don't think it a wise thing to do at all. Sleep now, Princess, and you'll feel much better when you next awake." Jocasta's soothing voice soon made Angelica feel drowsy, and she closed her eyes, before drifting into a fitful sleep. She dreamt that she saw a young girl standing in her room. Except that many of her belongings had been replaced with items she did not recognise. At first, Angelica thought that the girl must be her sister, Serenity, because the girl wore the same hairstyle that Serenity did. But something told her that this was not her sister. Her dream then showed the strange girl cradled in the arms of an Earth-man. He was tall and muscular, with floppy black hair. Her dream drove forward, and she saw the girl on the steps outside the Moon Palace. Tears were rolling down her face, and she called out a name: Endymion. Somehow, Angelica knew that this must be the name of the young Earth-man. The girl, still crying, drew a sword, and in one swift movement, turned it on herself. Angelica flinched as she felt the girl's pain. Her eye flew open, and she was back in her own bedroom, awake once more. Sun shone through her window, and she wondered how long she had slept.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Author's Note: Woah, long, LONG time since I updated! Just to clear up a few questions you might have, yes, I am aware that 19 is quite young for Serenity to settle down and start a family, but you must remember that this story is set many, many years ago, when 19 was really not that young at all. Secondly, I know what you are thinking, Why is Artemis not with Minako, and why does Angelica have the crystal? Well, all I can say is don't worry, bare with me, and all will be revealed! Until next time! 


End file.
